


Heavenly Body

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Merlin likes looking at the stars.





	Heavenly Body

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Heavenly Body  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 168  
>  **Summary:** Merlin likes looking at the stars.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "celestial" for camelot drabble

“It’s beautiful.” Merlin sighed as he stared up at the night sky. “I almost never get the chance to just stop and appreciate the Celestial...” His voice trailed off as he turned his head to see Lancelot looking at him with a weird look on his face. “What?”

Lancelot smiled as he shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Don’t you like the celestial bodies?” Merlin turned back to continue gazing at the stars twinkling above him and missed the hungry look on Lancelot’s face.

“That’s not the heavenly body I’m interested in.” Lancelot mumbled beneath his breath.

With a quizzical look on his face Merlin turned his head. “What?”

Lancelot blushed, thankful Merlin hadn’t heard him. He wasn’t quite ready to admit his feelings for the young warlock yet. “I’ve always been fascinated by the Heavenly Bodies.”

Merlin was thrilled to find that he and Lancelot had one more thing in common. “So have I.” Merlin admitted as he leaned back and once again stared up at the sky above.


End file.
